


Just don't think about her.

by Shrewlike_Hiveling



Series: Rush [4]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Masters of the Multiverse, Smash Wrestling
Genre: Courtney Rush-centric, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrewlike_Hiveling/pseuds/Shrewlike_Hiveling
Summary: A sequestered Courtney Rush tries to distract herself.





	Just don't think about her.

When Rush is right, she's right.

She always gets this vibe in her gut, and it's always right!

That's probably why she got such a bad vibe in her gut when she summoned the demon.

She'd ignored it at the time, because of the humiliation. The anger. The rage. The want for revenge..

 

She wanted revenge.

So, so badly..

 

Looking back on it, the only part she feels bad about was attacking her friend, KC Spinelli.

 

Now, rush is hiding out and trying to restrain this godforsaken Wrath Shard, or whatever the rosemaries said it was called.

All because of Cherry Bomb..

Don't you want to get your revenge?

She chopped your hair off in front of everyone..

 

Don't you want to decorate the room with her entrails, Rush? You know you do..

 

You're just delaying the inevitable by hiding yourself from the world, Rush--

 

It was Cherry that made this a problem in the first place..

You're right on that, Rush!  
And when you're right, you're right!

Just don't think about her.

Just don't think about how if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here now, trying to protect everyone from that demon.

Just don't think about how she made you seem like the bad guy in front of everyone because she just has that big of an ego..

 

Just don't think about her.

And you'll be fine.


End file.
